


A Lover

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: 20世紀少年 | 20th Century Boys (Manga), Monster (Manga)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kanna, kau belajar dari siapa, bisa membengkokkan sendok?"<br/>Kanna Endou tak pernah menjawab.</p><p>A/N: no dialog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Keduanya milik Urasawa Naoki-sama. Saya belum sesinting beliau jadi tak mungkin karya ini saya miliki. Tidak pula dapat keuntungan dari pembuatan fic ini.  
>  **A/N** : Dibuat karena baru terpikir crossover 2 manga ini masih jarang dan karena wajah chara di dua manga ini...... .__. Silakan menikmati jika memang tulisan ini bisa dinikmati. :3

_My lover is a cruel lover_  
 _by his hands he can lead an army into war_

Sore cerah di sebuah taman daerah Shinjuku dan dua orang remaja laki-laki berkelahi. Duduk di bangku taman, terhalangi pohon mahoni, tak jauh dari mereka seorang laki-laki berkacamata gelap, berambut cokelat sedang mengamati jalan raya. Seorang wanita tua dan seorang anak perempuan mungil melintas, bergandengan tangan. Mereka berjalan cepat seolah menghindari perkelahian. Ketika mereka berbelok di ujung jalan, laki-laki berpakaian _turtle neck_ di bangku taman tadi beranjak mengikuti mereka. Dua anak laki-laki yang berkelahi tiba-tiba terduduk di tanah. Kebingungan tersirat jelas di wajah mereka.

_by his mouth he can control anyone fate_

Kedai ramen di tengah udara dingin lazimnya serupa sarang lebah. Namun di pojok Shibuya malam hari ini kedai sepi seperti biasa. Hanya tiga pelanggan. Seorang laki-laki kumal dengan keponakan mudanya yang biasa. Si kecil memesan ramen seperti milik pamannya, seperti biasa. Sedangkan orang ketiga--orang baru. Berjarak dua meja dari mereka, menikmati ramen tanpa berisik. Seorang perempuan berambut cokelat, berpakaian seperti pegawai kantoran, dan sangat cantik. Bukan tanpa alasan pemilik kedai mengajaknya berbincang-bincang. Jauh dari dugaan, perempuan tadi membalasnya dengan banyak senyuman meski logat Kanto-nya terdengar sedikit dipaksakan. Omongan basa-basi yang kemudian terhenti beberapa menit setelah Si Paman dan Si Keponakan keluar dari kedai. Perempuan berambut cokelat buru-buru membayar ramen sambil berkata hampir ketinggalan kereta terakhir. Pemilik ramen merasa sangat bersalah dan meminta maaf tapi di hadapannya sudah tidak ada siapapun. Pikirnya, perempuan tadi larinya pasti cepat sekali.  
Kedai ramennya benar-benar sepi sekarang.

_crossing his way means crossing Divine's power_

Sekeranjang sampah penuh dedaunan di tangan dan si gadis kecil riang gembira membawanya pada api yang berkobar lebih tinggi dari lututnya. Perempuan tua yang terlihat seperti neneknya segera menarik dia dari api dan memarahinya. Tapi si gadis kecil berkilah. Katanya pamannya saja membiarkan, kenapa neneknya perlu khawatir. Keluarlah sumpah serapah dari mulut Nenek pada Paman yang dimaksud. Ia juga bersungguh-sungguh akan memukuli laki-laki itu nanti saat sampai di rumah, tak peduli bahwa ialah yang mengandung pemuda pengangguran yang entah berkeliaran ke mana hari ini.

Seorang laki-laki muda mencermati pembicaraan mereka dari balik pagar tanaman. Parasnya serupa dengan laki-laki di taman yang dilewati si gadis kecil dan perempuan di kedai ramen. Dia juga memakai pakaian sejenis. _Turtle neck_ dan jas. Rambut cokelatnya berkilau tersinari matahari saat menunduk pura-pura mengelap kotoran burung dari sepatu. Ia lalu menegakkan tubuh dan berpura-pura menggunakan telepon genggamnya. Barang mahal kala itu dan mengundang si gadis kecil untuk mengamati setelah mengumpulkan sampah yang lain.

Si gadis kecil tidak mengenalinya. Malah bertanya penasaran mengapa dia berbicara dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dengan senyuman, pria berstelan jas itu menjawab ia sedang menggunakan telepon genggam. Ia bisa berbicara dengan orang dari jauh dengan telepon miliknya.

Mata gadis kecil melebar takjub ketika tahu benda itu tidak memiliki kabel seperti telopon umum di dekat taman. Namun gadis berkuncir samping ini tak meminta agar telepon diberikan padanya. Ia justru bertanya lagi seberapa jauh orang yang ditelepon tadi?

Jauh sekali, jawab pria asing di hadapannya. Melewati kota-kota, sungai-sungai, gunung-gunung, dan banyak desa, hingga gadis itu akan melihat orang-orang di sana tak lagi berambut hitam seperti di sini. Tetapi pirang dan bermata biru.

Mata gadis kecil sejajar dengan matanya hingga gadis kecil terkesiap melihat warna biru di irisnya. Tak pernah sekalipun bocah kecil itu melihat seseorang memiliki warna seperti itu. Ia lalu meminta untuk melihat warna biru itu, mengatupkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada pipi si pria asing dan membandingkan iris tersebut dengan warna langit. Ia tergelak karena birunya sama. Ia lalu bertanya siapa dia.

Laki-laki berjas dan berpakaian _turtle neck_ itu terdiam. Dia tersenyum sebelum menjawab 'Seorang Kekasih.'

Bocah kecil belum genap empat tahun itu tampak kebingungan. Laki-laki Asing kemudian menunujukkan hal yang akan diingat olehnya. Sendok lurus yang dikeluarkan dari saku, dengan tatapan mata, mendadak bengkok. Padahal tidak ditekuk paksa. Sendok diluruskan kembali. Dibengkokkan lagi. Bocah itu bertepuk tangan. Pria berambut cokelat yang sebenarnya bukan cokelat, seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu si gadis kecil, berjanji ia akan mengajari lebih banyak lagi suatu hari. Ia akan datang lagi ketika gadis kecil telah dewasa.

Sesaat kemudian Nenek datang, menanyai sedang apa sendirian di situ. Si gadis bilang ia melihat seorang paman bisa meluruskan dan membengkokkan sendok dalam sekejap. Sayangnya, paman yang dimaksud telah menghilang. Seolah hanya imajinasi buatan si anak. Namun, sendok bengkok masih berada di genggaman.

_and my cruel lover someday will take what is rightfully yours._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: fin. Dibuat juga karena pertanyaan: Kanna dapat kekuatan bengkok sendok dari mana? Begitu saja. Semoga terhibur :3b


End file.
